After TDI
by TDI Heather Rocks
Summary: Basically, A Romance and Friendship story of Heather and other of the TDI contestants lives after TDI. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Question

_**AFTER TDI **_

_Note:I do not own TDI or any of their characters, this is just a romance and friendship story I made up._

_I hope you enjoy!!!And if your mad at my couple desicions please do not make such a_

_big deal about it._

**COUPLES: Heather and Duncan, Lindsay and Geoff, Bridgette and Tyler, Katie and DJ,**

**Harold and Beth, Eva and Noah, Izzy and Justin, Cody and Gwen, Trent and Courtney,**

**Sadie and Owen and LeShawna and Ezekiel.**

**Friendships- Heather,Duncan and Justin (Lindsay is also included in most parts)**

**Eva, Noah, Izzy and Owen**

**Trent,Cody, Gwen**

**LeShawna,Bridgette,Tyler and Beth**

_**Chapter 1- The Big Secret**_

They were all heading home. They each said they're goodbyes and left.

_Heather's POV_

Heather was home, " Mom, Dad I'm Home ." " Hi Heather Feather." Her mom greeted," I guess those hair growing products I sent to you worked after you got your head shaved." Her dad said.

.........even though it was expensive." " Well, I will be in my room." Heather looked in the mirror and smiled. Even though she was mean and her past events were cruel, she made some good friends. The friends she was talking about were Lindsay, Beth, Duncan, Justin,

DJ, Izzy, Geoff and Harold. She also also became a friend of one of her enemies LeShawna.

But her best friends were Justin,Lindsay,Duncan and Beth.

She logged on to her her computer and then her E-mail

_Drama Queen- Is anybody there that i can chat with!_

_Blonde and Beautiful- This is Lindsay is that u Heather._

_JuvyBoy- This is Duncan_

_Hot Model- Hello everyone_

_Hot Model- This is Justin_

_Blonde and Beautiful- Oh yeah, what was i going to tell u...._

_Drama Queen- Yes this is Heather, Come On Spit it out_

_JuvyBoy- Is it about that thing I told u about_

_Blonde and Beautiful- Oh Yeah Doug told me His __**The Big Secret**_

_about himself_

_Drama Queen- What is it, TELL ME NOW!!!_

_Hot Model- YEAH tell us Lindsay_

_Blonde and Beautiful- OKAY, Duncan Has a......._

_JuvyBoy- Lindsay remmber that's a secret!!!_

_Blonde and Beautiful- Oh Yeah._

_Hot Model- Why Now, It was getting good_

_JuvyBoy-Well See u later._

_Blonde and Beautiful- Bye Doug, Bye Hannah, Bye Jonny_

_Drama Queen- E-mail u later gtg That means got to go._

_Hot Model- Bye, It is time for me to go_

Heather had logged off her computer, she was wondering what was _**The Big Secret**_

Duncan had. Did Duncan like her? Did he hate her?

She did not know or have a clue?


	2. The True Answer

_**After TDI**_

_**Chapter 2- The True Answer**_

_Duncan's POV-_

Duncan wanted to tell Heather and at the same time he did not want to tell Heather. " Duncan, Oh Duncan" His mother Amy had called. "There are some friends of yours at the door." His mother said" Duncan opened the door......................................

It was Geoff,DJ, and Justin.

We know whats going on Duncan was getting ready to run for it... But DJ caught him

" Come On Man Spill It! " DJ said smiling

Duncan slowly says " Okay I like............................

_Heather's POV-_

Heather was at the mall with her best friends Lindsay,Beth and Izzy. " OHHHHH these shoes are so cute." Lindsay says.

I guess it would not hurt if we went on a little shopping spree right girls. " RIGHT "

In the store Heather Had bought a staley talieau Italian/french rare and expensive dress.(This dress does not exist I think...) $8,900.00 dress.

It was a good thing Heather was from a wealthy and super rich family.

Lindsay Had bought an Ultra tortaline sierre gold shoes(Not sure if this exist)

$8,456.00 shoes

Lindsay Dad was so rich He had a mansion taller than the Empire state building so did Heather and Izzy. Beth was close but has it just as tall.

Heather forgot Did Duncan Like her.

_Duncan's POV_

_" Okay I like Heather."_


	3. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**Please Review**_

_**Good or Bad Reviews**_

_**I DON'T CARE**_

_**Also please give me ideas**_

_**That is all!**_

_**Hope to seeing your reviews!**_


End file.
